musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1923
Music in 1923 Singles Down Hearted Blues Bessie Smith 'Tain't Nobody's Biz-Ness If I Do Bessie Smith Baby Won't You Please Come Home Blues Bessie Smith Froggie Moore King Oliver's Creole Jazz Band Dipper Mouth Blues King Oliver's Jazz Band The Little Old Log Cabin in the Lane Fiddlin' John Carson Wolverine Blues (Joys) Jelly Roll Morton Aggravatin' Papa Bessie Smith and Her Down Home Trio Kansas City Man Blues Clarence Williams' Blue Five Just Gone King Oliver Jail-House Blues Bessie Smith St. Louis Blues W. C. Handy Snake Rag King Oliver Weather Bird Rag King Oliver Atlanta Blues Sara Martin Bleeding Hearted Blues Bessie Smith Ragtime Oriole Fred Van Eps Krooked Blues King Oliver Chirping the Blues Alberta Hunter Lady-Luck Blues Bessie Smith Mama's Got the Blues Bessie Smith Sobbin' Blues King Oliver Mandy Lee Blues King Oliver Turkey in the Straw Eck Robertson Cemetery Blues Bessie Smith If You Don't I Know Who Will Bessie Smith Guitar Blues Sylvester Weaver London Blues Jelly Roll Morton's Jazz Band Whoa, Tillie, Take Your Time Bessie Smith Swingin' Down the Lane Isham Jones Orchestra Graveyard Dream Blues Ida Cox Trixie Blues Anna Jones Saint Louis Gal Lucille Hegamin Graveyard Dream Blues Sara Martin 'Tain't Nobody's Bizness If I Do Clarence Williams Charleston Crazy Fletcher Henderson Choo Choo Blues Herbert Brownfield Papa's Billy Goat Fiddlin' John Carson Big Fat Ham Jelly Roll Morton It Ain't Gonna Rain No Mo' Wendell Hall Zulu's Ball King Oliver St. Louis Gal Bessie Smith Who's Sorry Now? Original Memphis Five Yes! We Have No Bananas Billy Jones Kansas City Stomp Jelly Roll Morton I've Got the Blues for Rampart Street Ida Cox You've Got to See Mamma Ev'ry Night (Or You Can't See Mamma at All) Mamie Smith Kansas City Man Blues Mamie Smith Any Woman's Blues Ida Cox Parade of the Wooden Soldiers Paul Whiteman Orchestra Underneath the Mellow Moon Paul Whiteman Orchestra Waitin' for the Evenin' Mail Marion Harris You Shall Reap Just What You Sow Alberta Hunter Linger Awhile Paul Whiteman Orchestra Memphis Man Ethel Waters Maybe Someday Alberta Hunter Tain't Nobody's Business Alberta Hunter I Ain't Gonna Give Nobody None o' This Jelly-Roll Mamie Smith Yes! We Have No Bananas Ben Selvin Experience Blues Alberta Hunter Chicago Bound Blues Ida Cox Some of These Days Original Dixieland Jazz Band Chicago (That Toddling Town) The Georgians Kind Loving Blues Clara Smith Easy Melody Isham Jones Chattanooga Stomp King Oliver Oh! Daddy Blues Eva Taylor Bambalina / Lady Butterfly Paul Whiteman Orchestra/Great Whiteway Orchestra Carolina in the Morning Van and Schenck No, No Nora/I've Got the Yes We Have No Bananas Blues Eddie Cantor Down Hearted Blues Lucille Hegamin Do Doodle Oom Fletcher Henderson Sweet Smellin' Mama Lizzie Miles Gulf Coast Blues Fletcher Henderson Nobody in Town Can Bake a Jelly Roll Like Mine Sara Martin Waitin' for the Evenin' Mail Clara Smith I've Got Everything a Woman Needs Clara Smith Some Early Morning Lucille Hegamin Do It a Long Time Papa Maggie Jones Buddy's Habit King Oliver Runnin' Around With the Blues Sara Martin 'Way Down Yonder in New Orleans Paul Whiteman Orchestra You Got Ev'ry Thing a Sweet Mama Needs but Me Sara Martin Pickles / Yes! We Have No Bananas Original Memphis Five/Lanin Orchestra Aggravatin' Papa Original Memphis Five Stop Your Kidding Original Memphis Five Aggravatin' Papa The Georgians You’ve Got to See Mamma Ev’ry Night The Georgians Old King Tut The Georgians Farewell Blues The Georgians Down Hearted Blues Fletcher Henderson Sleep Fred Waring and The Pennsylvanians Bagpipe Selection—Part 1 / Bagpipe Selection—Part 2 Pipe Major Henry Forsyth Henpecked Blues The Georgians Beale Street Mamma Ted Lewis I've Got a Song for Sale Original Memphis Five Way Down Yonder in New Orleans The Georgians Ida Cox's Lawdy, Lawdy Blues Ida Cox Beale Street Mama Esther Bigeou Sad 'n' Lonely Blues Edna Hicks I Wish I Could Shimmy Like My Sister Kate/My Buddy Apex Syncopators/Markels Orchestra You've Got to See Mama Every Night (Or You Can't See Mama at All) Vincent Lopez Down Hearted Blues Eva Taylor Achin' Hearted Blues Sara Martin Joe Turner Blues Sara Martin Last Go Round Blues Sara Martin Mixing the Blues Clarence Williams Yes! We Have No Bananas Bennie Krueger Love Sends a Little Gift of Roses Willie Eckstein Tin Roof Blues Harry Raderman Turkey in the Straw/Way Down South Harry Reser/Fred Van Eps The Gulf Coast Blues Esther Bigeou Just a Girl that Men Forget Henry Burr Buenos Aires Carlos Gardel Fate (It Was Fate When I First Met You) Paul Whiteman Orchestra Daddy's Goin' Huntin' Tonight Nora Bayes Marchéta Isham Jones Down Hearted Blues Sissle and Blake Gulf Coast Blues W. C. Handy House of David Blues Original Memphis Five Struttin' Jim / Wild Papa Original Memphis Five/Don Parker's Western Melody Boys Your Mama's Going to Slow You Down Marion Harris A New Slant On War Will Rogers The Black Sheep Blues Harry Reser Danno Budunge Hubert Rajapakse Sundown Blues W. C. Handy Last Night on the Back Porch Paul Whiteman Orchestra Salut à Pesth Victor Arden-Phil Ohman Bleeding Hearted Blues Alice Carter Faded Love Letters Henry Burr Moonlight Kisses The California Ramblers Roamin' to Wyomin' The California Ramblers Down Hearted Blues Noble Sissle Stella/Bebe Al Jolson/Billy Jones Elephant Wobble Bennie Moten Sighin' Around With the Blues Mamie Smith Good Looking Papa Mamie Smith Uncle Sam Blues Clara Smith Waiting for the Evening Mail (Sitting on the Inside Looking Outside) Lucille Hegamin Bleeding Hearted Blues Lucille Hegamin Loveless Love Alberta Hunter You Can Take My Man But You Can't Keep Him Long Alberta Hunter Michigan Water Blues Alberta Hunter Stingaree Blues Alberta Hunter Chattanooga Man Lucille Hegamin Don't Never Tell Nobody What Your Good Man Did Maggie Jones I Never Miss the Sunshine Clara Smith Irresistible Blues Clara Smith Bama Bound Blues Ida Cox Play It (Do It a Long Time Papa) Clara Smith Cold Cold Winter Blues Lucille Hegamin The Pawn Shop Blues Lucille Bogan Triflin' Blues Trixie Smith Graveyard Dream Blues/Come Right In Ida Cox with Lovie Austin/Ida Cox Come Home Papa Blues Sara Martin Bleeding Hearted Blues James P. Johnson The Hesitating Blues/Leave My Sweet Daddy Alone Esther Bigeou / Sara Martin Slow Down Sweet Papa Sara Martin Medley of Old Time Songs The Troubadours Everything is K.O. in K-Y Frank Crumit Midnight Rose Lyman's California Ambassador Orchestra I Ain't Gonna Marry Ethel Waters You Can't Do What My Last Man Did Ethel Waters Barnyard Blues (Livery Stable Blues) Original Dixieland Jazz Band Sittin' in a Corner Paul Whiteman Orchestra Barefoot Blues Eva Taylor My Pillow and Me Eva Taylor I'm Gonna See You When You Come Eva Taylor Church Street Sobbing Blues Eva Taylor Original Charleston Strut Eva Taylor When All the Saints Come Marching In The Paramount Jubilee Singers Mamma Loves Papa (Papa Loves Mamma) Paul Whiteman Orchestra Aggravatin' Papa / Mean Eyes Esther Bigeou/Kitty Brown Cruel Back Biting Blues Sara Martin In a Covered Wagon With You The Benson Orchestra of Chicago Memphis Glide / Yes! We Have No Bananas Original Memphis Five / Golden Gate Orchestra Lonesome and Blue The Benson Orchestra of Chicago I'm Drifting Back to Dreamland The Benson Orchestra of Chicago Stack O'Barley John J. Kimmel Brother Low Down Al Bernard Pay Day Blues Harry Raderman If You Don't Give Me What I Want Rosa Henderson An Orange Grove in California Paul Whiteman Orchestra Saw Mill River Road Isham Jones Blue Hoosier Blues Isham Jones Lonesome Mama Blues Fred Van Eps Haitian Blues Lizzie Miles Rain Crow Bill Blues Henry Whitter The Rocks of Bawn Frank Quinn Old Fashioned Love/Open Your Heart Eva Taylor/Eva Taylor and Lawrence Lomax Two-Time Dan Marion Harris Lovey Come Back Marion Harris Seven and Eleven Blues Jack Hylton and His Orchestra My Sweetie Went Away "Queen's" Dance Orchestra Rose of the Rio Grande Ambrose and His Embassy Club Orchestra Là-Haut: Couplets de "Là-Haut " Maurice Chevalier Là-Haut: C'est Paris Maurice Chevalier St. Louis Gal Original Memphis Five A Kiss in the Dark Amelita Galli-Curci The Whichness of the Whatness Fred & Adele Astaire China Boy Go Sleep Ambrose and His Embassy Club Orchestra Mean Man Mamie Smith Tin Roof Blues New Orleans Rhythm Kings Concert Fantasie/Country Gardens Huston Ray/Alta Hill At Dawning/Rose, My Rose Edith Gaile/William Bonner Là-Haut: Duo des inséparables/Parce que Maurice Chevalier/Mary Malbos Stack O'Lee Blues - Fox Trot Fred Waring and The Pennsylvanians Oh! Susanna Arthur Fields I Love You/The Life of a Rose Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra/Charles Dornberger and His Orchestra Raggedy Ann Paul Whiteman Orchestra Stealing to Virginia Isham Jones You Darling You The California Ramblers Aunt Hagar's Children's Blues Isham Jones Counterfeit Bill Margaret Young Plain Old Blues Mamie Smith You Can Have My Man If He Comes to See You Too Alberta Hunter I'm a Syncopatin' Mama Lucille Hegamin Wet Yo' Thumb Lucille Hegamin He Loves It Eddie Cantor To-morrow (I'll Be in My Dixie Home Again) Nora Bayes Who Did You Fool After All? Nora Bayes You Can Have Him, I Don't Want Him Van and Schenck Oh! Gee, Oh! Gosh, Oh! Golly, I'm in Love Eddie Cantor Log Cabin Blues Trixie Smith 2 A.M. Blues Trixie Smith Come On Home Alberta Hunter Oh! Star of Eve (If Winter Comes) Jack Hylton and His Orchestra I Ain't Nobody's Darling Jack Hylton and His Orchestra Dreamy Melody Art Landry & His Call of the North Orchestra You've Gotta See Mama Ev'ry Night (Or You Can't See Mama At All) Sophie Tucker Louisville Lou, the Vampin' Lady Arthur Gibbs & Gang I Cried for You / Tell Me a Story Bennie Krueger / Carl Fenton's Orchestra Love Tales Gene Rodemich Last Night on the Back Porch (I Loved Her Best of All) / The Band Plays Home Sweet Home Varsity Eight / Bob Haring's Velvetone Orchestra Carry Me Back to My Carolina Home Melody Dance Players Yes! We Have No Bananas Furman and Nash Stumbling Broadway Dance Orchestra Love Is Just Like a Flower Ben Selvin Mean Mean Mama Original Indiana Five Carolina in the Morning Marion Harris Wolverine Blues New Orleans Rhythm Kings The Sweetheart of Sigma Chi / Indiana Moon Original Pennsylvania Serenaders / The Troubadours I Ain't Nobody's Darling Byron G. Harlan Rememb'ring The Duncan Sisters I Wish I Could Shimmy Like My Sister Kate The Virginians That Old Gang of Mine Billy Murray & Ed. Smalle Love Sends a Little Gift of Roses John McCormack That Old Gang of Mine Lewis James Bonnie/Match of the Mannikins The Manhattan Merrymakers/Benson Orchestra of Chicago Oh! Gee, Oh! Gosh, Oh! Golly I'm in Love/Oh! Min Rega Dance Orchestra/The Yellow Jackets Mama Loves Papa, Papa Loves Mama/Land of Cotton Blues Finzel's Arcadia Orchestra of Detroit/Guyon's Paradise Orchestra Carolina Mammy/I'm Drifting Back to Dreamland Markel's Orchestra/Blue Diamond Dance Orchestra Dreaming Alone Vernon-Owens Hotel Winston Orchestra Seven or Eleven Dolly Kay The Girl of the Olden West Henry Burr The Tavern Song Malcolm McEachern Old Fashioned Love Clarence Williams Morning Will Come/When Will Sun Shine for Me Al Jolson/Hart and Shaw Love Sends a Little Gift of Roses Carl Fenton's Orchestra Pack Up Your Sins Paul Whiteman Orchestra Sittin' in a Corner / Last Night on the Back Porch Harry Blake/Harry Blake and Robert Judson Pal of My Dreams Lewis James River Shannon Moon Gerald Griffin Events *The Finnish composer Jean Sibelius composes his Symphony No. 6, op. 104 *6 January: first performance of the Symphony No. 5 by the Swedish composer Kurt Atterberg *29 april: first performance of the Symphony No. 1 by Norwegian composer Johan Halvorsen *2 June: first performance of Roussel: Padmâvatî by Albert Roussel *19 september: first performance of A song before sunrise by the British composer Frederick Delius *20 september: first performance of Kong Lear-Overture by Oscar Morcman (Bergen, Norway) *20 October: first performance of his Dance Rhapsody No. 2 Category:1923